


quite the conun-drum

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Female Friendship, Pining, Pre-Femslash, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sun is slowly setting for the day, the glow from the sunset seeping into the garage where Paige and Becky are not-quite-practising, Becky behind the drum kit and Paige trying to tune her bass.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1819738.html">Challenge #498</a> - "conundrum" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quite the conun-drum

The sun is slowly setting for the day, the glow from the sunset seeping into the garage where Paige and Becky are not-quite-practising, Becky behind the drum kit and Paige trying to tune her bass.

“What are we even gonna call this band?” Paige wonders aloud. “Y’know, once we’ve actually got it together.”

“Well,” Becky says, and from the grin on her face, Paige can tell that she’s probably already come up with a pun that’s both equally clever and horrific. “That’s quite the… conun _drum_.”

She gives the drum kit a _ba-dum-tsh_. Paige doesn’t know how she expected anything less. She rolls her eyes, though it’s fond – she can’t help but be fond when it comes to Becky.

These are the feelings that Paige knows she should be trying to let go of, feelings for her best friend and hopefully also her bandmate if it all works out. It might end up complicated and messy – a bit of a scandal if they really were to become famous, something that would be talked about by fans and haters alike – but Paige doesn’t think she’d mind. She thinks _complicated_ would probably suit her, thinks she might even like _messy_. She’d like it if it’s with Becky, anyway. With Becky at her side, whether as her friend or as her girlfriend ( _wistful thinking_ , Paige tells herself) or even just as anything at all, Paige knows they’ll be unstoppable.


End file.
